Rocky Horror Picture Show
by Vanessa Joras
Summary: One summer night, the Cullen siblings take Bella to her first Rocky Horror Picture Show. And to enjoy the show the right way, they all go dressed up as the characters. What would happen? OS


**OS - Rocky Horror Picture Show**

 **PDV: Bella**

* * *

"Why not as Janet and Brad?" I suggested when I arrived at the villa.

"Both have sex with the transvestite ... Have you ever seen the movie, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Uh no, I only know one song or two. "

"Let's look at it before agreeing to go. "

We went up to his room not to be disturbed. An hour and a half later, I had agreed to go the next day to Olympia's midnight show of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". But my boyfriend was really reluctant and he tried everything to make me change my mind.

"Your father will never accept that you go."

"Then, we won't tell him. "

 **_oOo_**

"We'll each pick up a name, Alice already knows, that's why she's confined in our room." Jasper explained to me.

I plunged my hand in the velvet bag and read my role. Once everyone had picked up, Alice joined us into the living room and gave me a wink. Was it really chance or a plot?

"But ... but it's a man's role!" I whispered, crumpling my paper.

"We don't care, it doesn't matter!" Alice replied, before going back upstairs.

I assumed it was time to put on the costumes, already adjusted since my friend had seen everything.

"You're going to be hot, sister!" Emmett encouraged me.

"You'll have nothing to do, just watch the movie and keep your costume." Rosalie added like she was obliged to do it.

"Bella, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Edward tried again.

"I'm Magenta," Alice announced, "Jasper is Riff Raff, Rosalie is Janet, Emmett is Rocky Horror, Bella is Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and Edward is Brad. It's perfect ! "

" No ! There are other roles ... Columbia's!" I remembered with relief.

"It's a minor role," Alice told me. "And then frankly Bella, do you imagine one of these boys disguised as Frank-N-Furter? "

"Why not Jasper?" I answered to annoy him.

"You'll be the only human in the group, Frank-N-Furter is half naked, we can't risk being discovered." Alice piped and then put a finger on my mouth to shut me up.

"Bella, stop complaining!"

"Admit that you would not have wanted to be Janet either! Rosalie mocked me. "Janet spends almost the entire movie in bra and panties! Is that what you want?"

She was not wrong.

"Bella, don't do it if you don't want to." Repeated my vampire.

"Have you ever done that?" I asked all of them.

"Yes, but it wasn't great! Carlisle and Esme have always refused, we were missing someone! And you are among us now, everything will be perfect!" fussed Alice.

I watched the couples disappear one by one and reappear soon after already in costume. I was still sulking but was feeling kind of excited and impatient.

"You don't even have a song in the movie. Well, just a few words. " I said to Emmett, taunting him when he wriggled his eyebrows in front of me, only dressed in a pair of short, skin-tight boxer shorts.

"I am the movie! The title is my name! " he boasted.

"Come on Bella," Alice urged me. "Unless you'd rather Edward help you ... "

The look of my vampire darkened in a flash, he asked me the question with a look. I was tempted, very tempted, he understood. The whole month of July I had tried to get more from him, more than a light kiss for hello and goodbye.

"Go with Alice. " he told me.

"You had plotted everything, admit it!" I whispered to my friend, following her to her room.

She didn't answer, just rolled her eyes.

"I let you put the panties on and the bustier, I'll come to help you after that." She commanded me.

My curiosity won a battle against my modesty, I undressed quickly, put on the black satin underwear and set the bustier against my chest. Alice entered without a word but I suspected she wanted to laugh at my blush. She hung the bustier and then helped me staple the garter belt around my waist.

"I can't put on these shoes." I grumbled.

"It's okay, look, the heels are very wide and the shoes are very comfortable, I promise you. And believe me, Edward is not going to let you go for a moment. Damn, you're going to drive crazy more than one men tonight. "

"There's only one I ... Let it go. "

"He might still need time to perfectly control his thirst and strength." She defended him.

" I know." I admitted, lowering my head, ashamed of wanting so much when I already had a lot.

I then put on the black and curly wig. Alice drew the tattoo on my arm and had me put gaiters and a necklace of big white pearls.

"Tell me you have the cloak." I begged.

" Of course. You look like a kitsch movies' vampire. "

Once draped with the cloak, I dared look at myself in the big mirror.

"Open it!" Alice got impatient.

I never thought I would wear these things, I was terribly uncomfortable but impressed by my transformation. I was so different, a sexy woman, maybe I would like that more often.

"You would not have wanted to be Janet," she told me later, putting on makeup. "The goal of this whole experiment is to dare and you are already a Janet in life."

"Are you sure we're not going to see anyone I know? "

She laughed and pushed me out of the room.

For more than thirty-five years, everywhere in the United States, these projections were taking place and the public was always there. Even if I didn't know anyone in Olympia, I could meet people from Forks.

"Certainly. "

"And Charlie?"

"He'll work all night," she says. "He knows you're with us anyway."

"I can't wait to be eighteen years old. It's so lame to have to ask permission to go out."

"He is very cool." she defended him.

"In appearance," I said. "He still resents me for fleeing to Phoenix only to return with a cast. And I don't even talk to you about the way he glares at Edward. "

"Bella, you spent most of your nights with your boyfriend, you're very lucky. Did you know that your father thinks you've already slept with Edward? "

"What ?! "

"Oh that's not a secret!" Alice exclaimed as well for me as for Edward, who had probably reprimanded her. " Does it really surprise you ? "

"Oh my god ..." I groaned as I sat on an armchair.

"Charlie asked your mother to lecture you but I think she refused, she knows you're serious. "

" I'm a virgin." I whispered, without concealing my regrets about this statement.

"Have fun tonight, Bella. Everything will be all right. "

" If you say so. "

"Let's go! "

Rosalie and Emmett chatted quietly with Carlisle and Esme in the living room. When she saw me, Esme put her hand to her mouth.

"Bella ... I would not have recognized you. "

" The wig ?" I asked, ironically.

She couldn't see anything except my face and the makeup, true to the character. I would probably have deceived my own father.

"Very successful, Alice." She added.

Emmett had put on his blond wig as did Jasper who now had a bald head and long hair on the sides. I didn't know which of the two was the most ridiculous but their costumes suited them perfectly. Rosalie had put on a dress suit and ballerinas, and I noticed her complexion tanned more than usual. It was unfair that she had picked up the role of the human, I would have been more credible.

"Bella? "

" Don't look at me !" I cried, feeling Edward's hands on my shoulders.

"You are beautiful, don't be embarrassed. "

"Easy for you to say..."

Why was he still so handsome with glasses and tamed hair? It was not fair!

"Smile! " shouted Alice.

She absolutely wanted to make several pictures, I refused to open my cloak but Emmett challenged me at the last moment and I found myself in bustier, panties and stockings in front of the whole family.

" Let's move !" I groaned afterward.

All laughed at seeing me angry, except Edward.

"Dude, you're drooling." Emmett said to him.

I turned around in time to see that, indeed, he was drooling over me. The general mood, light and enthusiastic, won me, I forgot my embarrassment and followed them to the garage.

"We each take a car. Here, each couple takes a CD, listen to the songs to get you in the mood." Alice said, heading for Carlisle's black Mercedes.

I heard Edward and Rosalie say a few words, they didn't seem to be happy.

"What's going on?" I asked him after he started his Volvo.

"Alice saw that Emmett will go on stage and Rosalie refused to dissuade him."

"He's perfect for the role, they will choose him. Are you also against it?"

"Sounds logical to me, you know? Alice is not even sure Jasper is going to hold on." He told me, a little sad.

"For once, we should forget that you are vampires." I sighed.

"Are you realizing what you're saying ?!" Edward snarled. "I must never forget that we are a danger to you."

I put my head on his shoulder, fighting against myself so as not to contradict him this time. Would he understand one day that I was safe thanks to him and only to him? He could never harm me intentionally, I was convinced of that, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Forgive me, I promise to make an effort." He then said, taking my hand.

My cloak opened and I resisted covering myself again. As before, Edward's gaze drifted toward my body, he had never seen that much of my legs or my chest so pushed up.

"Do you like my costume?" I dared to ask him, fascinated by the sudden onyx color of his eyes.

"A lot." He admitted, focused now back on the road.

"It's not too weird that I'm Dr. Frank-N-Furter? It's a man's role ." I asked him.

"The important thing is to be disguised, that doesn't mean that you are a transvestite. Believe me, nobody will believe that you are a boy. Not a chance, they ...»

He paused and tightened his grip on my hand and on the steering wheel. Was he really reacting like that because others would see me dressed like this? Edward's jealousy never made sense to me, still, I was so proud of it. I knew he thought that others wanted me when I was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. It was ridiculous. But in this outfit, any woman would attract attention, and tonight I would be that woman.

" Do you regret we're going ?" I teased him.

"Not exactly." He replied in a muffled voice.

"You wish that only you could see me so?"

"Yes."

"I'll keep the cloak." I promised.

I started folding the sides but he stopped me. Two minutes later, he began to move oddly on his seat, to finally park on the emergency lane. The next moment, he was kissing me passionately, more intensely than he had ever done.

"Cover yourself, I beg of you." He then gasped before getting out of the car.

He didn't go that far, I saw him dishevel and pull his hair, he whispered and paced for a few minutes.

"Sorry," he said, taking his place behind the wheel. "It's better if you stay covered."

"Don't apologize, I'm even impressed." I told him, a smile on my lips.

"By what ?"

"By your restraint."

I untied the knot holding the cloak around my neck and slid it behind me.

"I'm half-naked next to you and you resist," I continued. "You have tamed the monster you think you have in you."

"Bella." He growled, and that just got me more excited.

And what if he lost his control? Not on his thirst but on his desire? Besides, did he really desire me ? Never have I left my body express my craving for sex, I was reasonable as Edward asked me to be.

Tonight though, we were disguised, we could pretend and dare anything we wanted. And I wanted to provoke him, I still wanted to be ogled by him, kissed with passion and touched without fear.

"Just tell me what you feel." I exhaled, squeezing my thighs.

"You guess it." He replied, tense.

"No, I don't know much, everything is still so new to me."

"For me too."

"But you know each emotion by heart because you hear the thoughts of others." I nuanced.

"Yours are the thoughts I would like to hear, now more than ever."

"I'll tell you what I think if you answer me first." I suggested.

"It would not be gentlemanly of me."

He had driven so fast, like his brothers, so that we were already at Hoquiam. I took advantage of a red light to force him to look at me.

"I'm not a child, Edward, you can tell me everything, I won't be shocked."

"I know you're not a child," he repeated, leaning over to me. "You are a beautiful young woman who plays with fire."

"That I am, but how do you feel?"

"God, Bella, do you really want me to tell you?" He exclaimed.

"We're not Mormons, Edward, and it's the twenty-first century! It's normal to talk about sex. Why do you refuse?"

"You won, I'm very excited by you, Bella, you're so sexy. Can we move on to another topic?"

I took out of my bag the CD that Alice had given us and inserted into the CD player. Right away, Edward tensed.

"Do not even think about it." he warned me.

I ignored him and covered Susan Sarandon's voice without much assurance at first. She played Janet in the movie and sang loudly that she wanted to be "dirty," shameless and unambiguously touched. I said more confidently that I had tasted the blood and that I wanted more, Edward then passed a hand in his hair, his glances toward me got heavier and heavier. At the end of the song, he joined me for the last words, "creature of the night."

"Maybe you should have been Janet."

"And you Rocky?" I chuckled. "I'd love to see you in those tight shorts."

He was silent, clearly opposed to this idea.

"It would only be fair, I'm half naked!" I pleaded.

"I..."

"I'll see you in underpants tonight though, right?"

"No, I stay like this." He decided, leaving no room for negotiation.

While listening to the CD, we passed the cities of Aberdeen, Central Park, Montesano, Satsop, Elma. Then we entered the dense forests of Capitol State again.

I regretted a bit of not going to the toilet before leaving. The road, even at a hundred and forty kilometers, was long.

"Don't answer." He said to me before my phone even rang.

"What does she want ?"

"She'll ask you to hold until we arrive. But we'll make a stop at Mc Cleary, will it be okay?"

I nodded, embarrassed to have to talk about such details with him.

"Everything is fine ?" He asked.

"I will not go out like this."

"Don't worry. And Alice now says that you don't have to remove the ... uh ... garter belt."

He entered the parking lot in front of a supermarket, drove around the building and parked. He opened a door and led me to a locked door that he also forced. At the end of a corridor, he pointed to the restrooms.

"Will you be okay ?"

"Yes."

I always had to make an effort to forget that he was hearing me whatever I was doing. After that, I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Under the harsh light, I was still beautiful, sexy, mysterious.

There were only a few dozen miles left to go, and Edward had to slow down as Olympia approached.

"You are not tired ?" he questioned me.

"Not at all !"

It was 11 pm when we joined the two couples. We had an hour left before the show started. Alice handed me a big bag filled with snacks.

"You have not eaten enough and you will need energy. We have to go through all night! You're the sexiest of all Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Bella! All our costumes are perfect!" Alice congratulated herself after examining the other spectators.

So we just stood in line to enter the event. Edward, as expected, took no chances for me to get exposed. He girded me for nearly an hour, making sure the cloak did not open.

"There is none that can compete with me." Emmett boasted loudly enough when a man wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with the show passed by.

He then asked his sister who confirmed that he would be chosen to sing on stage after the film. There were already all the actors on stage when we were allowed to enter, the music was really loud, "Time Warp" being played on and on.

"Take out your kit!" Alice ordered when we sat.

According to the show's official guide, the kit consisted of a dozen key accessories to stick to the action on the screen. So, like all the participants, I threw rice for the first scene where the friends of Brad and Janet were getting married. I put a newspaper on my head for the scene where the couple was in the rain and had to go to the castle. I was projecting water with a gun to simulate rain, so the newspaper was very useful. I lit a flashlight for the song "There's a light," I put on plastic gloves like Dr. Frank-N-Furter who slammed them three times, the audience had to do the same. I waved a rattle and shouted "bravo" to greet the doctor's creation. I threw confetti to "celebrate" the doctor's union with Rocky, then toilet paper when Professor Scott arrived. When Frank-N-Furter offered a toast, I swung a piece of toasted bread toward the stage. I put on a pointed hat in honor of Rocky's birthday. I rang a little bell just when Frank-N-Furter asked if we could hear the bell. And finally I spread a deck of cards when the doctor sang on the cards of pain and regret.

The film, which lasted a little over an hour and a half, seemed too short to me. Fortunately, I had watched it before. Because of the general hysteria, I didn't hear everything, but most participants knew every reply, every song by heart.

As it turned out, Edward was as happy as us. I had seen the astonished looks of his siblings when he laughed, shouted with us or insulted the hero when his name was spoken. It made me as happy as sad, he deserved to always laugh and have fun, but it had not been the case for a long time.

Emmett was perhaps the most in tune with his humanity and seeing him at the end of the film go up on stage to sing with other spectators "Time Wrap", I told myself that he was enjoying as he should. It was the other Cullen who lacked spontaneity.

I didn't think anymore when the song "Sweet Transvestite" started, I escaped Edward and ran down towards the stage. Emmett grabbed me by the waist, making me laugh. Together we danced on the song while we jiggled. I couldn't be sure that my vampire smiled but it looked like it.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she came on stage for the song "Touch-a-Touch-a Touch-a-Touch-Me" pulling Rosalie behind her.

" He is angry about me ?" I asked her.

"He's proud of you, like all of us."

Rosalie let out a small grunt to indicate that she intended to give the others quite a show. She danced with Emmett according to a studied choreography, so I was sure it wasn't the first time.

"Thank you all!" shouted one of the actors at the end. "You've been great! You've ransacked the cinema properly! "

Alice and Jasper left us quickly, Emmett insisted to accompany us to the restaurant, because I was famished. I put up a jean and a sweat in the restrooms quickly, I'm was beginning to feel cold. As I was devouring a hamburger, Emmett told me that he had seen the show when it was played in London in 1973 and had always wanted to participate with all his family.

"And you suspect that not once did Edward come." He added.

"I was wrong even though I'm convinced that it was thanks to Bella that I had so much fun." Replied my vampire before kissing my head and smiling at me.

Rosalie soon asked to leave and they wished us a good night. It was 4 am, I felt drunk without having consumed alcohol.

"It was the first time I felt so free to have fun." I confided later to Edward as we were walking towards his car.

"Me too, it was incredible. You were amazing, Bella."

"Thank you."

"Did you really have fun?" He wanted to make sure.

"Hell yeah! It was ... Awesome! And you ?"

"Same as you, I am the first astonished."

"Don't take this the wrong way but ... I think it's the first time we really enjoyed ourselves together. Everything is so intense, heavy sometimes. I loved being able to just laugh and have fun. Also, seeing you so carefree, smiling, was a real gift." I said, staring at him.

"You're right, we have to have more fun."

"Life is short, is it not?" I joked.

"Bella ..."

"We still have a month of vacation, please let us pretend to be normal teenagers who are allergic to the sun!"

He shook his head laughing before reaching out to me to seal our agreement. His hand then went up from my arm to my shoulder and hung for a moment above my chest.

"It was very hard not to touch you." He continued, his voice getting raspier, finally resting both hands on the steering wheel.

"You can touch me whenever you want."

"Don't say that."

"I'm yours, Edward, I love you. I love when you touch me ..."

I snuggled against him, he put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me. He drove even faster and we reached Forks within an hour. I didn't blame him, the night was getting lighter, I had no desire to leave him.

"Your father will not notice that you have not returned, we have all day," he announced. "Alice sees a call around 3 pm."

"So, what do we do ?"

"I need to touch you." He whispered, trying in vain to avoid my gaze.

I smiled mischievously, not feeling guilty when he swallowed, a glimmer of craziness in his eyes. He parked in front of the villa, gave a "thank you" towards the house then took me in his arms. At full speed, he ran to an old little house.

"Where are we ?" I questioned, circling the main room.

A chimney was still standing, the walls were decrepit, the roof didn't seem solid, but if Edward had taken me there, I could be sure that he had ensured my safety.

"Nobody can hear us or bother us." He informed me.

"Okay..."

"Bella, please come with me."

He led me to another room with a large iron bed bordered by two large bouquets of flowers, illuminated by dozens of candles. In any film or novel, this kind of staging invited sex. In my case, it was improbable, but I decided to have hope.

He stripped me of sweat and unbuttoned my jeans. Then he pointed to a little bathroom and handed me a small bag.

"I will grant you a human minute but don't take off any clothing that's underneath your pants."

Had Alice expected what was happening? Surely because Edward would have asked my permission otherwise. Since our return from Olympia, my vampire had lost some of his legendary chivalry.

I couldn't form a word and quickly I locked myself. I removed make-up from my face, keeping only my mascara. I washed my hands and then brushed my teeth. I was still myself, the only difference was that I was still sexy. I planned to give myself to him if he wanted to, without regrets, without fear, without embarrassment.

"I'm impatient, my love." I heard him say on the other side of the door, a strain in his voice.

So I joined him, trying to look confident and sexy, a real challenge for me. I stopped in front of him, a few inches away.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Almost as much as I love you."

"I don't know how to explain ... Since we no longer have to go to high school, I'm so happy to spend my days and nights with you. There is a price to pay, though."

"You're more thirsty?"

"No ... I already told you how addicted I was to you, it has nothing to do with your blood. I desire you as a man."

"I want you, too "

"It scares me so ... What if I hurt you-"

"You won't." I interrupted him.

"But if I ever hurt you, you have to tell me." He capitulated.

I sat on his thighs, stroked his face and hair, then got up, refusing him a kiss. I went behind him on the bed, unbuttoned his shirt while brushing his neck with my lips. My hands threw themselves on his bare skin, caressing for the first time what I had only noticed a few times. When they had finished their exploration, they attacked Edward's pants.

"Get up !" I urged him.

He was busy removing his shoes and pants at the same time. God, he was sublime only dressed in a simple white cotton boxer shorts.

"Oh Brad!"

Edward burst out laughing and came back on the bed. He pulled me on him, killing our laughs but giving birth to voluptuous moans.

A few hours later, my human nature left me no longer in peace. I picked up the robe that Alice had prepared for me and went to the bathroom. Edward knocked on the door when I screamed.

"Everything is fine? Bella!"

"Yes, don't worry."

I came out of the room, tightening the lapels of my bathrobe.

"Are you really shy? After what we just did? Do you regret ?" He got anxious.

I smiled at him, chasing his worries away. He took me in his arms and cuddled me.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." I demanded from him, praying I won't start to cry, I was so worried.

"As long as you want me."

"Even if you hurt me." I insisted, repressing my tears.

"Bella, I swear to you, I won't. Don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you. "

"I'll die if you leave me, I'll die. I just know it."

"Calm down, love. Why do you talk about that?"

I removed the bathrobe and found myself naked in front of him. He looked at me, not aroused but horrified. I was covered with bruises of the shape of his hands.

 **_oOo_**

 **Epilogue**

After taking a long time staring at my grave, Angela left, her face wet with the rain and her tears. She walked back to her car, smoothing her skirt and combing her grayish bun. She had never been able to forget me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I suspect it must be difficult." Edward said, concerned as always.

"Yes ... I would just like to tell her that I'm happy and will be forever. One day, I'll stare at her grave but I won't be able to cry for her."

"Come on, I don't want you to be sad." He asked.

"Come on, mom."

Renesmee hated coming here, but she would never let me come alone, nor Edward. I was so lucky, living a life full of joy and love, but my relatives would never know. For them, I would always be the one who died at the age of seventeen in a car accident with her boyfriend, on a summer night, coming back from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

 **END**


End file.
